edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ananasz
Welcome to the talk page, the page where you talk. To me. Go ahead and ask me a question. Or just tell me how amazing I am. Or how much I smell. I'll try not to let too much time pass after a question's been posted. If there's a case I didn't reply, yet have been recently active, I probably found your question dumb. Please be reminded that you can find most information you most likely seek in the pages I've started, so think your question(s) through before posting. To see all the pages I've started, please go to "Profile". Thank you, Ananasz Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 14:59, 7 August 2009 Reply Well MAYBE I plan on re uploading the images! Seriously, this wiki is only 3 days old, so of course its missing a few things! And how can you say that "This was not a good idea", a place where fanfic writers can come to write their fics without the possibility of them being deleted like at the other wiki is a bad a idea? For the past 3 days Jr.2k8 and I have been hard at work making sure every single piece of fanfiction is categorized into the right places, and making sure that they're all updated and whatnot. This wiki is still in it's early stages so give it a chance. Sheesh! Alright, keep your pants on, hun. --Ananasz 15:18, 8 August 2009 (UTC) hi hey is it okay if i make a fan fiction series of ferry terry n jerry? Of course. --Ananasz Vandal Reply I have blocked the vandal and reverted two of the vandalized images. There was a problem with the Kevin_nazz_highschool.jpg image though, it would not revert back to the original properly. I had to save a copy of the image to my computer, delete the old image, then reupload it under a new name. You can now find it under the name "File:Kevin_nazz_highschool1.jpg". Sorry for the disruption. Question I have a stupid question. I was curious on what the new Ed, Edd and Eddy episodes were going to be like. I don't mean names or what they're about. I mean where they're going to air. I just found out about them, but noticing that the creator of the new episodes isn't the same person as the origional show (if I am wrong, please inform me) I was confused if this was just a fan made show (not saying it wouldn't be good) and that it would air on the internet and not Cartoon Network or any other telivision show. Please inform me on this information. I would very much like to know. Also, I just made a wikia so I'm not sure on how to do this or if I'll know when you reply, so if you could, could you possibly send me an email about this information to Rainshine1993@aol.com. Thank you. Also, if you were curious on why I came to you for this information, it's because I had noticed that you are very informed on the Ed's. Let's Be Friends! Ananasz, I'd like to thank you for stopping that arguement on my page Ed, Edd, Edward, 'n Eddy Parents and am wondering if we could have a positive relationship, my page was never intended to compete or copy. Actually, I'd like our pages to be connected so people can stop calling this a competition. Your work inspired me to put my ideas that I've been working on for 3 years on Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon! I'd never assume I inspired you, since you seemed very angry with all my work. But you just do what suits your fancy. --Ananasz 10:29, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ananasz Hi Ananasz Im writing just to tell you that I forgot to log in and I left some ideas how to name the episodes (Not all of them) but you need to go on Ed,Edd an Eddy Highschool episode list. It is gonna be written in the comments where it says Inspired by'' Edfan4life. If you dont want to consider my ideas it is fine but if you do or not go to my talk page. P.S I love the work you are doing so far and good work with the ed edd n eddy parents classic work!!!!!! Thanks Edfan4life 11:06, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Edfan4life So I saw. I can't say I saw anything useful, though you did motivate me enough to come up with a few titles myself. Peach Greek isn't, but Peach Creek is. --Ananasz 18:26, May 1, 2012 (UTC) That's OK That's Okay if you didn't like my ideas, but I want to thank you for at least looking at them. Well what can I say I tried and I had my hope's up well I failed but that's life. GOOD WORK KEEP IT UP Edfan4life 19:23, May 7, 2012 (UTC) What in the world I seen thet you didn't like my personality, that's strange because you have a worse one. You are extremely hostile to critics and anti-Eds+Kankers people yet you say they have the right to their own opinion, something's not right about that; you better change your attitude and maybe I'll show you my true face. But for now you continue to be against your own idea that people should be allowed to speak freely. '''Warning:' you may think you had fended m e off in that comments section but you just made thing a whole lot worse, this is not a temper tantrum, this is war! It was you who got mad after I''' told you I supported Edd and Marie Kanker as a couple. Don't you see anything wrong with that. I didn't even get mad after you basicly called me, and everyone else who supported it, an idiot. Yet you're calling '''me hostile. And never have I noted my opinion on any of the other couples, so that doesn't make sense. Ever have I only stated my opinion about the Edd and Eddy shipping, which I also never discussed with you. You confuse me with these sudden claims. Whenever I feel a person treats an opinion as a fact, I believe it is my right to question them, until they bring me solid proof of why something should be the way they think it should. Making me already a bigger supporter of free speech than you, as you've always commanded me to shut up and not have an opinion, and I've always urged people to think, not to shut up. I'm already introduced to your true face, and it's very displeasing. Stay away. Mentioning the word "war" is enough for me to get you reported. Not to mention for every curse word you've thrown at my face so far. I'm almost completely sure you don't even know what you're getting angry about yourself. Get over it, leave me alone, and focus on the things that don't piss you off. It'll make life easier on you. There is no war, there will be no war, it's all in your head.--Ananasz 16:58, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't declaring war. I didn't mean to call anybody an idiot, must have been a slip of my finger. You have not seen my true face. I'm done with all that stuff. Never visit any of my pages and I won't visit any of your's. Nice seeing you. Good Day Ananasz Good Day I can just saw the work you did and WOW! it looks brilliant but anyway I'M NOT BEING PUSHY OR ANYTHING but I need to ask you something: Does this mean that the show will start soon? I can see you made a new logo and of course brilliant new pictures that's all. P.S ''' '''Good artwork Edfan4life 16:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) No, I'm just cleaning up the designs. I still have to start on that paid project.--Ananasz 22:17, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey ananasz Hi ananasz I need to ask a question. I want to run a survey to ed edd n eddy fans about what is there favourite episode so can I post that question in the ed edd n eddy highscholl comments if i cant thats fine im just asking. thank you Edfan4life 20:28, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Rather not. It's not really relevant to Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool.--Ananasz 15:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Can I Do You a Favor? That jerk from "What in the world" left a whole bunch of crap on your talk page, Ananasz. It seems very rude, a waste of space and wrong, I'm proposing to erase it. May I rid you of the "What in the World" message?